


The Poison Teller & “The Lovers”

by pojowrites



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Unfinished, WIP, more tags to be added as the story develops, there is no fanfic of this couple and I will take it upon myself, there might be smut eventually idk I haven’t decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pojowrites/pseuds/pojowrites
Summary: Five years have passed since Toriko has completed his full course, with everyone dealing with huge changes in their own respective lives - including relationships. With Toriko getting married and raising a child, and Sunny having his own rumors and speculation flying around about the time he spends with a certain saiseiya, Coco feels glad to be at peace in the security of his home - unchanging, and calm - which is what he, in all honesty, would most rather have it be....Although he most certainly wouldn’t mind the company of a new friend.
Relationships: Coco/Tairan (Toriko), Coco/Tylan (Toriko)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. New Beginnings

Five years.

It’s been five years since the rediscovery of GOD and the completion of Toriko’s full course - along with Coco’s and the other heavenly kings as well. But Coco can hardly believe it. It almost seems like their voyage to outer space happened just yesterday.

He brought out his tarot cards and started laying them out, musing on the past five years and how much has changed. Even as a fortune teller, he never would’ve anticipated how much he’s grown - not just physically, but mentally. Socially.

Emotionally.

There was a time in his life where occasionally, the only people he would ever be willing to see for the heck of it was Toriko, Maybe Mansam on occasion, and... and Ichiryu. But ever since Komatsu came into the picture, his life, along with many other lives, have been impacted on such a massive scale. And even now Coco doesn’t know if he could ever repay him for everything he’s done.

He tried thanking him for that once, on their last meeting. And he watched as Komatsu only smiled and said “You don’t need to repay me. Ever since I met Toriko and you and all the others, I’ve grown in ways I didn’t even think were achievable. I have you and many others precious to me in my life, and just knowing all of you... is more than enough of a reward for me.” 

And there was a calm silent understanding between the two of them, knowing that everyone feels the same way - being glad to have Komatsu as a friend and Komatsu being glad to have the friends he’s made. A quiet, yet deep appreciation for one another that doesn’t need to be expressed with further words, just with the making of new, happy memories and celebrating new relationships. 

And speaking of relationships, Coco would’ve never have pictured Toriko getting married and having a child. Admittedly, as much of as asshole as he knows he is for thinking this, he never would’ve imagined Toriko being such a good father either. Rin’s pregnancy was unexpected, with her initially delaying telling her husband about it because she wanted to surprise him once he got home. But her gourmet cells mixed in with fluctuations with her hormone levels due to pregnancy caused serious health complications and Toriko had to be informed about it in space via message from the IGO.

As soon as he heard about it, to the surprise of everyone in the spacecraft, Toriko dropped everything and immediately went back to earth and watch over Rin during the rest of her pregnancy. Thinking about it now, he feels a little guilty thinking about how he thought that Toriko would’ve just left her alone and said something along the lines of “Rin’s a strong woman so everything will be fine!” as the journey continues.

They made the rest of their voyage without him, and Toriko didn’t even seem the least bothered about it, instead gushing about his newborn child to everyone he meets. 

Sunny fell in love with the child at first sight. It made Coco chuckle, thinking about Sunny as the gaudy uncle who likes to spoil his niece with gifts. Komatsu would play with her and let her try some of his cooking whenever he visited Toriko’s house. Even Zebra seemed to have a really apparent soft spot for her - something that Toriko absolutely gets a kick in teasing him about. 

Coco loved her too, despite being a little uncomfortable at Toriko’s insistence that Coco try holding her (“C’mon she’s your niece too!”). And ever since then, the kid never had any qualms about touching him and cuddling him. It made Coco a little emotional thinking about how much Toriko must absolutely trust him to let his daughter be so close to him, and he intended to be worthy of that trust.

It’s not that Coco is bad at controlling his poison - it’s actually quite the opposite. He’s garnered much more control of his abilities the more confident he’s become. But there’s always that lingering fear, that hesitance, that risk. It’s not being branded as a “high risk dangerous creature” that Coco cares about - it’s the possibility that he could accidentally hurt someone he cares about. Even now, he’s not sure he feels entirely comfortable about being in crowded spaces or with the idea of an intimate physical relationship. He’s made a lot of progress over the past few years and has made friends he truly cares about and loves - but admittedly, growing up with the poison has made him quite the introvert. He loves conversing with people, but when he’s alone, he feels like he’s safe, like he can finally breathe again.

However, during their expedition to rediscover GOD many years back, Coco got the chance to get acquainted with a man that piqued his curiosity for a long time.

Poison Chef Tairan. 

A man who works exclusively with extremely toxic and poisonous dishes, not only making those dishes edible but even making the poison edible itself. Ranked 19th in the world ranking, he’s described as a true genius, with his knowledge of the subject of poisons extremely vast.

It was apparent to everyone how complimentary as partners he’d be with Coco from the start, but Tairan and Coco were so occupied with their respective jobs that they never really got the opportunity to interact until they got tasked to find ATOM.

Tairan was a serious and calm man, being able to maintain his composure even in the most dire of situations - an attitude that’s most definitely needed when having to detoxify dishes for a living. In their conversation with each other, he discovered that Tairan was just as curious about Coco as Coco was about him. He was extremely nice and very welcoming and respecting - obviously seeing Coco as an exciting man to meet rather than some creature that’s been branded by the IGO.

They clicked so well that in the end, they even decided to become partners. They were a perfect pair in their respective fields. Tossing ideas and knowledge off of each other - it felt nice, having such a capable partner. 

In fact, he was supposed to meet with Tairan today for a mission. Usually he dreaded going to outings, but with Tairan that dread was nonexistent. In fact, he’s actually excited, not just about the ingredient, but about the fact that he’d to get to see and work with Tairan again.

Coco drew a tarot card...

...”The Lovers”? Him? The idea was almost laughable. Perhaps all this gourmet hunting was making Coco’s fortune telling skills suffer.

He gathered all of his needed supplies and whistled for Kiss. It was time for him to depart on yet another adventure.


	2. The Appetizer

“It’s nice to see you. Welcome to Nest of Poison.” Tairan greeted Coco with a smile that started to crinkle a bit as he looked out to the crowd of people gawking at them as they ate. “I’m sorry about the location of our rendezvous point. Perhaps we should leave to a more secluded area?”

Coco looked to his right. Some of the restaurant goers quickly looked away while some others waved. Some wanted to take pictures, most asking first and some.... not. At one time, this would’ve made Coco extremely uncomfortable, and although he wouldn’t say that he particularly cares for or likes the attention, he’s grown to accept it as part of his role as one of the Four Heavenly Kings... and one of the IGO’s most wanted “experiments.”

“I really appreciate the gesture but it’s quite all right.” Coco reassured him. “Besides, if we had met up somewhere private, I wouldn’t be able to try some more of your cooking.” He’s technically already tried his cooking with Tairan’s amazing preparation of ATOM but for Coco, it’s ignited a keen curiosity and interest with the rest of Tairan’s dishes - all products of a man possessing an intellectual and creative passion that Coco admires and respects.

Tairan smiled, looking extremely pleased. “You happen to be in luck. I developed a new dessert for my menu just yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“Consider it our appetizer to the main dish we’re about to hunt today.” Tairan grinned a rather mischievous looking smile.

“I know that look. There’s more to this than meets the eye, isn’t it? I doubt hospitality and wanting to create anticipation are the only reasons for the appetizer. Just what are you up to?” Coco smiled.

“Now, now. I wouldn’t be a good chef if I didn’t know how to make my customers excited for my dishes, would I? The surprise will just have to wait until you discover it for yourself.” Tairan winked, awkwardly, and it made Coco chuckle. “I’ll be right back.” Tairan promised, heading into the kitchen.

Coco sat back and opened the menu, taking a look at all the newly added dishes. Tairan was always quite innovative when it came to his cooking - and he never, ever disappoints. Coco absolutely loves seeing what kinds of poisonous dishes he can come up with.

Tairan walked out of the kitchen, dish in hand, and set it down on the table with a smile. Coco’s eyes lit up with a mix of confusion, intrigue, and amusement.

“...A roll cake?” Coco poked it with his fork - he could tell immediately that it was delightfully spongy from how the fork bounces back. The texture looks promising. And the aroma... Coco hopes that it tastes half as good as it smells. But...

“You know, when you said that you had an appetizer, I expected something that...” - Coco paused looking for the words to say - “...that wasn’t very obviously a dessert.”

Tairan clicked his tongue and shook his finger. “An appetizer is something that stimulates the appetite and prepares the taster’s palette for the main dish... and there’s more to this roll cake than meets the eye.”

Coco raised an eyebrow. “Like poison?” He asked sarcastically. Tairan laughed. “Well there’s that too.” He looked Coco in the eyes and said, “Coco... you can stare at and examine that dish for as long as you like, but in the end, the only way to discover the secret of this dish...” - Tairan smirked - “...Is for you to taste it.”

He has a point. And it looks delicious anyways, like everything else he makes. He cut a piece out with his fork and ate it. 

The cake dissolved instantly in his mouth. It was moist, spongy, but also incredibly light. The flavor of the actual cake itself was sweet and tart but not at all overwhelming, and the cream coated the cake in a way that made it more easier to swallow down. 

“This tastes amazing.” Coco sighed. He looked at the roll cake again. “This light, mellow sweet flavor.... is it Poison Ube?” Tairan grinned. “I knew you would be sharp enough to pick up on it.” 

Ube is a species of yam native to the Philippine islands - a group of islands located in Southeast Asia. Ube normally isn’t poisonous at all, but a new kind of Ube was discovered a while back - one with a distinct smell and green spotting. Research from the IGO concluded that it was highly poisonous and that it “was not to be shared or eaten by anyone.” Leave it to Tairan to take that statement as a challenge.

“Poison Ube is different from normal Ube in it’s acidity content, something that makes it taste distinctly more sour. The acidity would pique my appetite and make it so that I would finish the rest of the dish with little issue. I’m sure that this was the secret you were talking about, but...” Coco looked up at Tairan. “...Knowing you, I doubt that that’s the only reason for the Poison Ube.”

Coco finished his roll cake and got up from his seat. “It’s about time we head out Tairan.”

“Yes...” Tairan got up as well. “An appetizer is incomplete without a main dish. It’s time to settle this meal.”

“You know, you’ve never told me exactly what ingredient we’re looking for. What are we hunting?” Coco asked.

Tairan grinned. 

“Have you ever heard of the Dark Elk Devil?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will take it upon myself to make up this couple, I will ride this ship myself until the day I die


End file.
